robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plunderbird
Plunderbird was the name given to five separate box-wedge shaped competitors that competed in the first five series. Plunderbird 1 had an interchangeable saw and spike. Plunderbird 2 and Plunderbird 3 (known as Plunderstorm) were rammers and Plunderbird 4 and Plunderbird 5 had piercing claws. Plunderbird was well known for its team, who portrayed themselves with a "tough-guy" attitude, and frequently sang raps. Thay also had a long-standing grudge with the Sir Chromalot team. The team were nominated for the Sportsmanship Award on three occasions, winning the award in Series 2. The robots themselves were mostly unreliable, driving into the pit in series 2 and not getting off the mark in series 3. They lost in the first round in three of the five wars they entered, which curiously were the odd-numbered wars. However, they did reach the semi-finals of Series 2 (despite the aforementioned pit incident) and won the Best Design Award in the first series. Robot History Series 1 Plunderbird 1, had an innovative set of interchangeable weapons pods at the front which gave it a choice between a flip-out circular saw and a laser-guided ramming spike. It unluckily went out in the gauntlet after getting stuck on a grille, before being peppered by Shunt's axe. However, the interchangeable weaponry gave it a nomination for the Best Design Award, which it won. Series 2 Plunderbird 2, the successor of Plunderbird, was armed with just a pnuematic ramming blade this time. In its Gauntlet run, it shot past the Sentinel and drove into a pit. This prompted the other teams to call Mike, Bryan and Ken "chickens", because they chose to avoid the house robots. It was victorious in its Trial run, after it knocked Dead Metal off the podium, with Sgt. Bash quickly following suit. It won its judge's decisions in both the semi-final and final - against Enzyme and The Mule respectively, putting Plunderbird through to the Semi-Finals. However, Plunderbird only travelled 0.9m in the Gauntlet, as it drove through the blocks, but was pushed back by Shunt, before Matilda hammered the final nail into the coffin by tearing off the aerial with her chainsaw. However, Plunderbird won the Sportsmanship Award for this Series. Series 3 Plunderbird 3 (Renamed as Plunderstorm for this year) had a very short war. It broke down at the start of its first fight against Thermidor, leaving it at the mercy of the House Robots, eventually finishing with Sir Killalot spearing the beaten Plunderstorm with its lance, before lifting it up, carrying it around, and lowering it into the Pit. Series 4 Plunderbrd 4 scraped through round one when Vercingetorix flipped over and immobilized Fat Boy Tin. Plunderbird was defeated in round two after Knightmare tipped it onto its side. Extreme 1 Plunderbird 5 made a variety of appearances in Extreme Series 1. It fought in two vengeance battles: one against Sir Chromalot, which it lost after driving down the pit, and one against Mega Morg, which it won on a judges decision. Alongside Stinger and Scorpion, Plunderbird 5 fought Shunt and Dead Metal in the first House Robot Rebellion. It rammed Dead Metal, but was caught by the House Robot and sliced in punishment. As Plunderbird escaped, the floor flipper activated, sending Plunderbird flying up into the air and landing on top of Stinger. It was then seized by Shunt and pitted. Plunderbird 5 was also due to compete in the Tag Team Terror alongside Bigger Brother, but was forced to withdraw after it broke down in the entry gate, damaging it in the process. Series 5 For the third time in five wars, Plunderbird was defeated in Round 1. Plunderbird 5 was drawn against new machine S3, where the vertical spinning disc disabled the claw weapon before S3 gradually ripped through Plunderbird's armour exposing its wheels and other innards. Sir Killalot placed the defeated machine to the arena floor flipper but not before 2 wheels had fallen out of the machine. It was tossed before S3 attacked it one final time. This was its last appearance. US Series Plunderbird 5 briefly competed in the first series of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, in the War of Independence special. In its first round clash, it was easily able to push back Rosie the Riveter, knocking off several of its ornaments. Rosie the Riveter retaliated by slamming it into the arena wall and side grinders. Both robots ended up severely limping by the end of the battle, with Rosie only being able to drive forwards and reverse, and Plunderbird losing its left hand drive. The judges were called upon and a close judge's decision put the American team through. Results |} |} |} |} |} US Series |} Series Record *Series 1: Heat, Gauntlet *Series 2: Semi-Finals, Gauntlet *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6-7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Best Design winners Category:Sportsmanship Award winners Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:sportsmanship Nominees Category:Robots in Extreme Destruction Category:Robots in Advanced Destruction Category:International event only competitors in the US Series